ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pup Pals
Pup Pals is a TV show that will hear in September 2017. It is about two ponies, Twilight Sparkle and Flyscratch, who go through a portal and meet pups like them. It was created by SayaSazuskia and Joshuakransinski . Actors Joshuakransinski as Flyscratch SayaSazuskia as Puddles and Twilight E.G Daily as Pepper Jason Ritter as Tundra John Travolta as Chip Fun fact: the idea started when the creators Joshuakransinski and SayaSazuskia were role-playing. Theme Song: Puppy Power Credits: The Loud House Credits. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NH6L0forL-k Characters Twilight- turned into a dog. She is the smart one of the group, and is OCD. Flyscratch-A shy kind of pup who was turned into a Dalmatian. Puddles- Puddles was not housebroken, and would often piddle and leave puddles everywhere when he would get nervous or stressed. Because of this, he was worried that his former owner would not want him. The worry grew so bad for Puddles that he ran away to a fountain- if he had an accident in there, nobody would notice. Ultimately, though, Sam loved Puddles and did not mind that he was not housebroken, and was willing to help him get through it. Another trait of Puddles is that he likes to dance. One time, he danced to celebrate piddling on the appropriate pad, another when Sam played a dance video that he and his parents used to dance to. Chip- Chip is a lot like Slick, his former mentor He knows how to charm others, using his cute puppy face to lull humans and dogs alike, leaving them open for Slick to take what they need. He is very loyal to Slick; however, when he finds a potential family, he decides he would like to stay with them, and Slick agreed with his decision. But one day Chip got lost in the city and now is a stray. Chip is loyal to his friends and always is up for adventure. He first appeared in Meet Chip. Chip will alwa be a good friend, and is afraid of losing them. Pepper- pepper wanted more then anything to be a police dog. When she arrived at Shelter 17, she quickly gained the help of thePound Puppies in achieving her dream. After being turned away from the academy by Sarge, Pepper sought to prove herself at the upcoming police dog expo. During her training, she saw what she thought was a crime in progress, but it turned out to be the police Lieutenant's son, Charlie. Depressed over getting an innocent boy in trouble, Pepper questioned whether she had what it took to be a police dog. She then met Charlie again, and helped him to capture some bike thieves. She was then adopted by Charlie, with both the Lieutenant and Sarge saying she would make a great police dog one day. Tundra- Tundra would often watch Jean Luc Glaciaire, a famous musher, on TV, and dreamed of getting adopted by him. He was often teased by his older brothers because of this, as they thought he was too small to be a sled dog. Tundra had himself brought to Shelter 17 so the Pound Puppiescould help him achieve his dream. Traveling to Alaska, the group became a sledding team, with a disguised Niblet acting as their musher, and joined a sledding race. When they met Glaciaire, his dogs, whom Tundra had idolized, treated the team with scorn and derision, especially the lead dog, Sven. As the race wore on, Lucky took Tundra's place as lead dog, becoming needlessly competitive. After Jean Luc's team had an accident, Tundra took charge, leading the team in finding them, and saving Sven, who had fallen down a cliff. As Sven was taken to hospital, he admitted he had acted badly, and pledged to be a "good dog" in future. Tundra was then adopted by Jean Luc. Season 1 Season one aired on September 9, 2017. Episodes are storyboarded by Joshuakransinski and SayaSazuskia. 4.Meet Chip Storyboarded by: Joshuakransinski Synopsis:our trio meets chip a new york style dog who introduces them around town 5.Tundra and Pepper Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Our heroes meet two pups named Tundra and Pepper. 6.the chef Storyboarded by: Joshuakransinski Synopsis:our heroes meet a kindly chef named mario giraldo but he is sad for business at his restaurant so for the time being he adopts the dogs and feeds them some of his fine cuisine to thank him the dogs attempt to find more customers 7. Chip Off the Old Block Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Chip is shunned by bullies so he changes his looks, and his friends don't approve. 8.homesick twilight Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: twilight misses her old home making flyscratch feel bad so flyscratch does his best to cheer her up 9. No Guts, no Pepper Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Pepper is left in charge and the pups rebel when she turns it into a military-like place. 10. flyscratch like feelings Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: flyscratch sturggles to tell his true feelings for twilight 11. Snow Show Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Tundra tries to win a sledding competition...and it brings out the worst in him. 12.flyscratch's fear Storyboarded by:Joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: flyscratch is revealed to have a fear of bats and the rest of the gang try to help me overcome it 13. Romantic Fromantic Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia and Joshuakransinski Synopsis: The gang try to set up Twi and Flyscratch on a date. 14. the platypus Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinski Synopsis: a Spanish platypus named Pablo (guest voice antonio banderas) attempts to pester the pups with hilarious results 15. The Clones Storyboarded by: Nicole Vanchima and SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Pepper clones herself, and it assumes her identity. 16.prankster Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: a prankster weasel named hal (guest voice weird al yankovich) pranks the pups so they have enough of it so they decide to get him back 17. Tundra and Twilight Gone Storyboarded by: Ghin Shohode and SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Tundra and Twilight are dognapped. 18.herbie the hamster Storyboarded by: joshuakrasinski Synopsis: a hamster named herbie (guest voice jack black) finds his way to the pups and befriends flyscratch but the other pups not so much flyscratch msut prove he is a friendly hamster 19. Venus Flyscratch Storyboarded by: Tara Strong and SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Flyscratch goes to space with the gang...and they crash land on Venus. 20.the mlp special Storyboarded by: joshuakrasinski Synopsis: when twilight's friends appear out of a sudden portal the pups get jealous and try to get rid of them 21. Pepperlover Storyboarded by: SayaSazuskia Synopsis: Pepper wants a sweetheart, and decides that the perfect candidate is Puddles. 22. when worlds collide Storyboarded by: Dan povenmire Synopsis: when twilight's old and new home collide it's up to the pups to decifer the cause 23. Twilights Sad Past Storyboarded by: SaiyaSasuskia Synopsis: Twilight opens up about her sad past. 24.princess dogs Storyboarded by: M.A. Larson Synopsis: when the princesses are transported to twilight's new home they are reluctant to her new friends and try to take twilight home where she belongs flyscratch must stand up to them and prove her new home is good and the princess shouldn't be stubborn all the time 25. Hug War Storyboarded by: E.G Dailey Synopsis: Puddles and Chip start a hug war, seeing who will hug Twily the most. 26.the dog catcher Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinksi and dee bradley baker Synopsis:a dog catcher is sent to capture the pups and the pups must escape his clutches before they are captured and sent to the pound 27. Puddles Loves Cuddles Storyboarded by: Daniel Fari Synopsis: the pups get stuck in a permanent cuddle, and must cuddle before they go to sleep forever. 28.thedogfather Storyboarded by: joshuakrasinksi Synopsis: in a parody of the godfather it is revealed that flyscratch used to be a member of a mafia style dog group and must defeat the group who want revenge on him for ditching them 29. A new member The pups invite a new member, a bad luck pup named Taboo. 30. back home on the range Storyboarded by: sawmpy marsh Synopsis: in the 30th episode special it reveals what equestria is like without her rule princess celestai and luna must find a way to rule without her before a riot transpires 31. Tundra in Love Storyboarded by: Blossom Utonium Synopsis: Tundra falls in love, but will it distract him from the upcoming race? 32. the dazzlings return Storyboarded by:joshuakrasinski synopsis:the dazzlings return to desroy twilight's old and new home it's up to the citizen's of both homes to defeat them. Season 2 Season two began on July 20, 2018. season 3 # puppy power-when the world's puppies dissapear they gang must find out the cause # the power of freindship-twilight teaches her pals the power of friendship # time to care-the pup pals meet the care bears and must save the world when darkness and queen chrysalis team up # robot rampage-when the city is overflown with robots the pup pals must put an end to it # into the tv-the pup pals get transported into the tv and end up in different tv shows # dc super pup pals-when the dc superpets end up in in the pup pals world they must team up to stop the evil pets # flyscratch and the kitty-in a episode similar to the looney tunes short feed the kitty flyscratch befriends a little kitten and must hide it from his owner # puppies through time-the puppies when in possession of a time machine mess up time and must fix it # the old west-in this old west episode the pups are a cowboys pets and must save his job at sundown from a greedy bandit # the littlest petshop-when the pups run across littlest petshop they must help them solve problems # the caped crusader-when puddles favorite actor on an old superhero show passes away he has a hard time accepting it since he used to play his sidekick the pups help him accept it (this episode was a tribute to adam west) # robots!!!-when pinkie sees a scary movie about giant robots she fears that flyscratch is a robot when he sees him with bloodshot eyes and tongs and even convices twilight (this was inspired by an episode of spongebob) # the alien-the pups get visited by an alien named peep and must help him defeat an evil galactic overlord named mitch vader from conquering the planets # tv mania-when the pups get sucked into a tv what follows is a bunch of skits based on tv shows # puppy power-the pups learn about a magical jewel and go on a treasure hunt to find it # trick or treat puppy feet-the pups go trick or treating but little do they know the headless horseman is on the loose # the alien returns-the alien returns to the pup pals world when an evil intergalatic criminal is turning everyone into vegtables # france romance-when the pups travel to france with they're owners they meet a lovesick skunk and must him a lover before he ends it all # in a pet shop far far away -in a star wars special the pups are tasked with protecting the world form the first order with the rebels # super pups-the pups meet the dc super pets ounce again as they need help when the evil pets have created a doomsday device # driving ms.snowy-when chip sprains his leg flyscratch is asked to fill due to his amazing speed but when flyscratch nervous feelings might be a problem # the need for speed-when the pups are captured by bandits the pups attempt to bust them as they drive off in a car chase hilarity ensues as the bandits go nuts trying to find them # the wonder from down under-when a kangaroo name punchy (voice of paul hogan) comes to town he must make it to the fight and win the title for the money to save his owner's farm # twilight's birthday-today is twlight's birthday everyone had a gift for her but flyscratch struggles on what to get her # pup fu-flyscratch must save twilight when he is kidnapped by an evil lion named lee hung (voice of jackie chan) he must learn kung fu to save her as the lion knows kung fu as well # flyscratch's dog days-flyscratch finally tells his origin of how he met his owner # the earthquake (season finale)-in the season finale the pups encounter an earthquake and are forced to take shelter in an old warehouse while there they look back at old memories season 4 # sombra returns-when el sombra returns the gang must stop him from absorbing all the world's magic # pup in shining armor-twilight's brother shining armor comes to the worlds of pups when cadence and flurry heart are stuck in the castle # tiki toucan-the pups meet tiki toucan (voice of johnny depp) and must help him find the sacred totem pole before it storms # twilight's confession-twilight confesses she has ocd the pups try to show her that it's no big problem # the force of anime heroes -in a special episode the pups are sent to the world of anime and must help a group of anime characters when an evil wizard threatens they're world # the dessert-when the pups are stranded in the dessert they must find they're way home # the end of friendship-the pups friendship is put to the test when they get angry with each other # paw patrol pup pals-the pup pals meet up with the paw patrol when the city's water goes haywire # trick or treat puppy feet-the pups celebrate halloween twilight doesn't know what halloween is and mistakes it for nightmare night but the pups must band together to stop the headless horse # time to go home (season finale)-when the two worlds unmerge twilight must decide to stay with her friends or go home to ponyville Season 5 # the sonic boom-rainbow dash struggles to do a sonic rainboom due to not having wings Trivia in the episode the force of anime heroes the members are goku,sailor moon,natsu and happy,piccolo,inuyasha,and korraCategory:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters